Kim Goes Hawaiian
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Kim & Ron head to Hawaii for a break after thier recent adventures, and reconnect with an old friend. But thier vacation is cut short by the plans of an old foe.
1. Vacation, all I ever wanted

Kim Goes Hawaiian

It was a normal day in Middleton, and teen hero Kim Possible was reclining on her bed, enjoying every minute of it. Tired out after visiting some far-off fans and having to deal with her enemies, the teen heroine was planning a vacation. The only question was, where to go. She and Ron were looking at a number of travel brochures they had spread out on the floor and bed, but were still getting nowhere.

"I'm still up for Finland" Ron suggested "it has a funny sounding name. Fin, land."

"We're not going somewhere based on how funny it sounds" Kim said "besides, I don't know anyone there to let us stay with them."

"Why do we have to stay with someone?" Ron asked "why don't we just camp out under the stars."

"Camping out would be cool, but I'd like to have access to bathrooms with actual plumbing, instead of having to do my business by a tree or bush or something."

"Maybe we could have Wade cook us up a portable bathroom or something" Ron suggested "you know, just a suggestion."

"Are you telling me you're really into camping?"

"No, but I thought you were."

"Well I'm not, so let's keep trying" Kim said, looking through more travel brochures.

"They say Paris is nice this time of year" Ron said "and I kind of owe you a romantic date there, because of what happened last time."

"Paris would be sweet, but it's way too costly" Kim said "I may be an internationally known teen hero, but I'm not rich."

"Maybe you could stay for free?"

"I'd like that, but I doubt it would happen" Kim said "besides, since we're already supplying our own transportation, we'll have more money for other things."

"Like cool swag" Ron added "I'm partial to snowglobes myself. I still don't know how they get the snow in those things."

"Maybe I should ask Wade" Kim suggested sarcastically.

"That's a good idea, if anyone would know the answer, Wade would" Ron commented.

"Oh brother" Rufus replied.

Kim scanned the pile of travel brochures laying on the floor, until one caught her eye.

"Hawaii, haven't been there in a while" she commented.

"Yeah, not since you helped that little girl rescue her dog-koala-alien thing" Ron added "and there was that big guy who thought Rufus was an alien. How crazy was that? I mean, Rufus doesn't look at all like an alien, except for maybe the no hair thing."

"Hey!"

"Sorry little buddy, but it's the truth."

Rufus thought about that for a minute, then shrugged.

"Hawaii would be fun" Kim said "lots of beaches and cool places to see. And maybe if we're lucky, that girl Lilo might still live there. I'm sure she and her family would be willing to put us up."

"Hmm, chillin' on the beach getting a tan and you in a bikini? I'm not seeing anything wrong with that" Ron replied "what do you think Rufus, you wanna go back to Hawaii?"

"Uh huh" Rufus added.

"Then it's settled" Kim said "now comes the hard part; convincing my parents."

* * *

"A few days in Hawaii?" Ann Possible asked her daughter later in the day.

"Look, I know it's short notice, but with world saving, and preparing for college, I sooo need this."

"Well, it would certainly be fun" Ann replied.

"I don't know" James Possible said, "how can I be sure Ronald will behave himself?"

"Dad, have you met Ron?"

"I respect Ronald highly Kimmie-cub, but the young male brain can become quite unstable when exposed to the sight of a pretty girl in a bathing suit" James explained "seriously, we did a study on it at the lab."

"Umm, why?"

"It was a slow week."

"Oh, let them go, Ron will behave himself" Ann said "and, if by some slim chance he doesn't, I think Kim can handle herself."

"You're right" James replied "okay, you can go."

"Thanks daddy, you're the best" Kim said, hugging her dad happily.

"But I'm going to keep my radar scanning for any tropical storms" James replied "you know they're more common than you think."

"Okay dad."

"And make sure you pack plenty of sun block. I don't want you getting skin cancer."

"Already done"

"And be careful when you're on the beach. You have no idea the things people thoughtlessly dump in the water which end up on the shore."

"Dad, are you trying to ruin my vacation?"

"Just keeping you informed Kimmie-cub" James said "I want your vacation to be safe."

"I'm sure it will be" Kim replied "after all, it's just Hawaii, what could happen?"

* * *

"Are you sure you've got things covered if any bad guys start causing trouble?" Kim asked Wade via the Kimmunicator.

"Not to worry, Global Justice already agreed to step in if any bad guys start anything" Wade explained "and my information says that all your major enemies are lying low. So just enjoy your vacation."

"Okay, I will" Kim said "you know, you could still come with us."

"No thanks, that really isn't my thing" Wade explained "if I want to go to the beach, I'll just activate my beach simulation. It's like being there, but without the sand or water."

"Yeah, because people go to the beach to avoid those things" Kim replied "see you in a few days Wade."

"Bye."

After Wade signed off, Kim looked around for Ron. He soon arrived, carrying only a duffel bag.

"Surf, sand and fun, here I come!" he said happily.

"I'm surprised you packed light" Kim commented "I half expected you to bring a metal detector or something."

"You know, I thought about it, but then I figured, what were the odds that pirate treasure would be buried on the beach."

"I'd say very slim."

"That's what I thought too" Ron said, unzipping the bag "that's why I just brought the beach essentials; swimsuits, suntan lotion, cool shades, and a pail and shovel. They're not, mine, I just brought 'em for Rufus. He likes to build sandcastles and pretend he's a king."

At the mention of his name, Rufus popped out of the bag, "yeah, royal" he said.

"Well, we should get going" Kim said, "load up your bag and let's jet."

Ron put his bag in the trunk of the Sloth next to Kim's suitcase, with Rufus getting out and hopping into his master's pocket.

"This is gonna be great" Ron commented, as he buckled into the front seat "it'll be just like taking a plane, but no lines or security screening. Although that also means there's no in-flight movie or complimentary peanuts."

"Aww" Rufus whined.

"Well, it may not be peanuts, but…" Kim said, opening the glove compartment and producing something very familiar.

"Two grande sized chimeritos?" Ron asked happily "aww thanks Kim. But what happened to your whole 'don't eat in the car' rule?"

"Well, we're going on vacation, I figured the rules can be relaxed a little bit" Kim replied.

"Sweet, let's dig in buddy."

"You might want to wait until we've actually started moving" Kim suggested "I didn't get any more, so those are going to have to last you till Hawaii."

"Right, good plan" Ron said "okay then, Air Possible is on its' way."

"I'm so not calling it that" Kim replied, before gunning the engine. The car converted to flight mode and zoomed off into the horizon.

* * *

Next time, our heroes arrive and meet old friends, and prepare for a few days of relaxation. But of course, when you're a teen hero, that proves to be harder than you think.


	2. Old friends reunite

After about a half hour, the purple hued car was flying over the skies of the island of Kauai.

"Even though we've used it like, a dozen times, it still surprises me how fast this baby can go" Ron commented.

"That's nothing, if I had turned on the afterburners, we'd have been here in minutes" Kim replied "but I didn't want you and Rufus getting sick."

"Good call" Ron said "nacho cheese and puke are tough to wash out. I know from experience."

"Uh yeah, I'm not going to even ask" Kim replied, as she began their descent.

"So, how do we do this?" Ron asked "just stop by the house and say 'hey, we're in town for a few days and were wondering if we could crash here?'"

"The direct approach is sometimes the best one" Kim replied "okay, let's get going. I want us to get settled so I can start relaxing on the beach."

"That makes two of us" Ron added, with Rufus popping up from his pocket "make that, three of us."

Once the car landed on the road, Kim converted it into normal mode and took off in search of the place that would be her home for the next few days.

* * *

Meanwhile, at said place, Lilo and her alien "dog" Stitch were dealing with incredible boredom, unaware of the old friend who was on her way to visit.

"Things sure have gotten quiet around here since we reformed all your cousins Stitch" the Hawaiian girl said, as she lay on her bed.

"Ih, major boring."

"Okay, so maybe there are no aliens, but I'd settle for even a zombie, or a mummy or something" Lilo said "anything! I hate to say it, but things were a lot more interesting when your cousins were causing mischief."

"Uh huh" Stitch added.

"Come on, maybe Jumba's got something new we can test out" Lilo suggested. The girl got off her bed and headed to the elevator located in her room. She and Stitch traveled down a floor to the room inhabited by her adopted alien "uncle", mad scientist Jumba Jookiba.

"Hey Jumba, we were wondering if you had any new inventions we could test out for you" Lilo said.

"Jumba always has new inventions, but older girl told me I am not allowed to let you test them anymore, due to accident last time."

"That wasn't totally our fault" Lilo explained "we figured a heat ray generated actual heat, and were just trying to warm up."

"Sorry little girl, but Jumba must honor your sister's wishes" the scientist replied "to be honest, she scares Jumba more than ex-wife."

"Oh well" Lilo replied "c'mon Stitch, maybe something's going on by the beach."

The girl and her alien pet left Jumba's room and made their way to the door of their modest looking domicile.

"I guess something interesting could've washed up on the beach" Lilo said "like maybe the egg of some sort of prehistoric monster. Or a lost ship filled with pirate treasure. We'd be rich, and then Nani wouldn't have to work anymore! Wouldn't that be great Stitch?"

"Oh yeah."

"C'mon, if we don't hurry, all the treasure will be gone" Lilo said, as both dashed out the door. They made it only a few steps when they saw a purple car pull up to the house.

"That's an interesting looking car" Lilo commented "you think Cobra Bubbles got a new paint job?"

"Naga" Stitch replied.

"We should probably see who it is" Lilo said" after all, with Nani gone, I'm the one in charge."

The two ran down the stairs and out unto the sand towards the mysterious purple vehicle. Before they could get too close, the door opened and a familiar figure emerged.

"Kim Possible!" Lilo said happily, running over and hugging the teen hero's leg "wow it's so great to see you again. Um, how long have you had the flying car?"

"About a year."

"Hey Lilo, what's happening?" Ron asked, as he emerged from the vehicle.

"Ron!" Lilo said, leaving Kim and hugging his leg "great to see you." Suddenly Rufus emerged from his pocket, a cross expression on his face. "Hey" he squeaked angrily. "And you too Rufus" Lilo added.

"Hey, your um, 'uncle' isn't still out after my little buddy, is he?" Ron asked.

"No, we found that experiment already" Lilo said "in fact, we reformed all of Stitch's cousins."

"Glad to hear it" Kim replied "the last thing I need right now is to deal with some type of alien sitch."

"Are you here on a mission?" Lilo asked, her eyes brightening with excitement "is there some villain out there planning on turning everyone on the island into their obedient zombie slaves? Don't worry, me and Stitch are on the job, right Stitch?"

"No, me and Ron just stopped by for a vaction" Kim explained "we're ferociously tired out from our last few capers."

"Yeah, we're just here for fun in the sun" Ron replied "oh, and beach food."

"Oh" Lilo replied, disappointed "oh well, it's still great to see you guys anyway. It's been about 3 years since we last saw you, and we have so much to catch up on. You wanna come in for a visit?"

"Actually, Ron & I don't have a place to stay here" Kim explained "in fact, he persuaded me to come here because he figured…"

"Say no more" Lilo replied "you guys are always welcome here. You're part of our extended ohana."

"We are?" Ron asked.

"Sure, anybody who helped me save Stitch is ohana in my book" Lilo said "let's see if we can't find you guys a place to stay. Nani's at work right now, but I'm sure she won't mind you staying here."

"Spankin'" Kim replied "then let's get settled in. This vacation is turning out okay so far."

The teens grabbed their luggage from the trunk of the Sloth and followed the island girl and her alien pet towards what would serve as their residence for the next three days.

* * *

In the next chapter, the two friends reconnect and Kim & Ron begin their vacation. But they find it harder than expected when something sinister seems to be afoot on the island.


	3. Fun in the sun

"This place hasn't changed much since we were here last" Ron commented.

"Maybe, but my family has had a lot of really neat adventures" Lilo replied "and I can bet you guys have too."

"You have no idea how big" Kim replied.

"We're talking huge, gigantic!" Ron said "if we told you what we'd been through, it would knock your socks off. If you wore socks, I mean."

"He's exaggerating" Kim explained.

"I hate to be rude Kim, but I think an alien invasion that almost destroyed Middleton and, you know, the world, can qualify as being huge" Ron countered.

"You guys fought aliens?" Lilo asked with wonder.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary" Kim replied "almost as bad as having to choose colleges."

"I'd say they're pretty much even."

"Has anybody seen my blonde wig?" Pleakley interrupted, coming down the stairs "I was thinking of trying a new hairstyle today and…"

The one-eyed alien froze when he saw who Lilo and Stitch were talking to. "Oh my gosh! It's Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable!" Pleakely exclaimed "I haven't been this excited since the last time you visited!"

"Hey, um, 'aunt' Pleakley" Kim said "long time no see."

"Thanks for getting the name right" Ron added "I cannot tell you how many people either get it wrong or forget about me all together."

"Oh, I couldn't forget about you, I've been following you two for a while now" Pleakley explained.

"You have?" Lilo asked "you never mentioned that."

"You never asked" Pleakley said "oh, hang on a moment, I have something I think you'll like" and he dashed off to his room.

"So, that guy's still into wearing women's clothes, huh?" Ron asked.

"Ron! That's very rude" Kim scolded.

"No it's okay" Lilo said "that's just Pleakley's style. Plus, those clothes just fit him easier."

Before either of them could make a reply, Pleakley came down the stairs, with two pieces of clothing in his hands.

"I bet you'll remember these" he said proudly, displaying the clothing he held.

"Is that…?"

"Your old mission clothes" Pleakley finished "when I found out they were no longer being produced, I bought a pair off the Internet. It cost me quite a bit of money, let me tell you; Nani was quite angry that I spent so much, so she cut off my credit. Pretty neat huh?"

"Wow, I don't know if I'm touched or creeped out" Kim replied, a bit confused.

"Wanna try them on for old time's sake? I've never worn them; well okay, once, but it was for a costume party."

"That's okay" Kim replied quickly "I'm not here for missions anyway, I'm here to relax and hang on the beach."

"Suit yourself" Pleakley said "get it? 'suit', like what you wear to a party?"

"Yeah, we got it dude" Ron replied.

After Pleakley headed back upstairs, Kim turned to Lilo. "As much as I'd love to stay here and catch up, I'd really like to get changed and head to the beach."

"No problem, I'll show you to the bathroom" Lilo said "Stitch, you stay here with Ron & Rufus."

"Ih" Stitch replied, as the girls headed upstairs.

"So…being an alien, how's that working for you?" Ron asked, trying to make small talk.

"Eh, deeba durba."

"Yeah…neat" Ron replied.

The two said nothing after that, so Rufus emerged from his master's pocket and scurried his way over to Stitch, climbing up the alien and perching on his head.

"Rufus is stoked to see you again, aren't you buddy?" Ron asked.

"Uh huh" the mole rat replied.

Stitch ignored the naked rodent on his head and just stood there. The two didn't talk, when finally, five minutes later, Kim headed down the stairs dressed in her bikini.

"Whoa, nice duds KP"

"Thanks Ron" Kim said "now how about you get dressed up in your cute looking little suit?" she asked seductively.

"Blah, mushy" Stitch replied, sticking his finger in his mouth and gagging. Atop his head, Rufus did the same.

"Did you two have fun while we were gone?" Lilo asked, coming down the stairs in her bathing suit.

"Eh" Stitch replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, I see Rufus is out" Lilo said, heading over and petting the mole rat "hey Rufus, nice to see you too. Who's a cute little mole rat?"

Stitch replied something in protest. "Oh relax Stitch, you're still my friend. But you have to admit, Rufus is pretty cute for a hairless animal."

"Hey!" Rufus countered.

"That was a compliment" Lilo explained "most hairless animals are ugly. You aren't."

Rufus smiled a little at that and let Lilo tickle him under the chin.

A few minutes later, Ron came down in his swim trunks, and the group set out for the beach.

"I hope you don't mind if we walk" Lilo said.

"Not at all" Kim replied "you do know the place best, after all."

* * *

The heroes took a quick walk down to the beach. After selecting a choice spot, the two teens laid out their towels and began to soak up the sun.

"Oh yeah, I could do this all day" Ron said.

"Just don't forget to put on sunblock" Kim warned him "I don't want you getting burnt and red for the rest of the day."

"On it Kim" Ron said "okay Rufus, let her rip."

"Okay" the mole rat said, and scampered over to a tube of sunblock lying nearby on the sand. He jumped on it with all his might, causing a glob to splatter on Ron's chest. Rufus then quickly ran over to his master and began to spread the glop around Ron's body.

"See? My own personal sunblock dispatching mole rat. Wanna borrow him?"

"Yeah, no thanks" Kim said "I prefer to apply my own sunblock. Or, you could."

"Sorry buddy, duty calls" Ron said, quickly jolting upwards and sending Rufus crashing face first into the sand. The mole rat emerged from the sand and spat some out, then chattered angrily.

"It's okay Rufus, you can come with Stitch and me" Lilo said "we're going out to look for rare shells. Maybe you could use one as a toy or something." Rufus liked that idea, and began chattering wildly "hey Ron, is it okay if Rufus comes with us?"

"Huh? Sure, knock yourselves out" Ron replied, not looking up from Kim's back, where he was currently applying sunblock.

"You heard him Stitch, let's go."

* * *

Leaving the two teens alone to tan, Lilo and her crew began combing the beach for shells.

"Maybe if we're lucky, we'll find some of that pirate treasure" Lilo commented "but some shells would be nice too."

"Ih."

As they walked along, Lilo noticed a large cloud of smoke coming from somewhere.

"I wonder what that could be?" she asked aloud "it can't be the volcano, it hasn't erupted since Melty started living there. I should check it out, but I don't want to mess up Kim's vacation."

"Something wrong?" Stitch asked.

"Huh? No, I was just thinking about all the great shells we're gonna find today" Lilo said quickly, "okay team, start combing the beach."

* * *

After several hours, the group headed back to the Pelaki house.

"That was soooo fun" Kim said "it was great to just lie on the beach and not have to worry about fighting any bad guys or saving the world."

"And thanks for teaching me how to surf" Ron said to Lilo "I think after the twentieth time I finally got the hang of it."

"Well, surfing's not easy, especially for beginners" Lilo explained "but once you figured out how to stay on the board, things worked out."

"Yeah, I just wish it had happened before I got that starfish down my suit" Ron said "and they're not all dumb and fat like you see on TV, those things move around like crazy."

"Okay, way too much info Ron" Kim replied, slightly disgusted "but surfing does sound like fun, can you guys teach me tomorrow?"

"No problem" Lilo replied "but you're probably a natural; you can do anything, after all."

The group soon made their way into the house, where Nani was waiting for them.

"You made it home just in time, dinner's ready" she said "now go get washed up."

"Thanks again for letting us stay here" Kim said "we hope we're not putting you out."

"Well, after all the times you've saved the world, it's the least we can do" Nani replied "I just hope Lilo doesn't make a habit of inviting our extended ohana to stay with us."

"What did she mean by that?" Ron asked.

"You guys aren't the only ones who've visited us" Lilo said "but I'll explain more later."

* * *

And so, later, before they headed off to bed, Lilo explained about the other outsiders that she and Stitch had encountered.

"Wow, sounds like you've had quite the adventures" Kim replied.

"I don't suppose we could borrow that Lax, could we?" Ron said "he sounds like the perfect guy to have on a vacay."

"You can visit him tomorrow if you like" Lilo said, "in fact, I can show you every one of Stitch's cousins. Well okay, the ones that live here, anyway."

"That would be neat" Ron said "actually, you could make that a tourist attraction. 'Come to the island and see the unique aliens.' Who wouldn't pay money for that?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning" Kim said "right now, let's get some sleep."

"Can do Kim" Ron said "come on Rufus, time for us to nod off."

"Yeah!"

The two teen heroes laid out their bedrolls in Lilo's room and prepared to settle down for the night. If they knew what awaited them the next morning, they probably wouldn't have gotten up.

* * *

I apologize for this chapter, but writing generic "relaxation" stuff wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. Also, I was originally going to write the part where Lilo & Stitch teach Ron how to surf, but thought it would be funnier if it was left to your imaginations.

Anyway, in the next chapter, Kim & Ron are taken on a tour and meet some of the various aliens that live in the city. Meanwhile, Kim's vacation takes an unexpected turn when she discovers one of her enemies on the island, with a devious plan for world conquest,


	4. The Accidental Tourists

The next morning, Ron had gotten up early after smelling food and found Pleakley cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning" he said happily "in honor of your stay, I've made a breakfast favorite; pancakes! Now, I didn't have all of the ingredients, so I used some substitutions, but I'm sure they taste just as good."

"Yeah thanks dude, I can't…wait to try them" Ron said nervously.

"Goody, let me just get a shovel. The spatula doesn't seem to be working on these things" Pleakley said, before leaving the kitchen.

"It's times like these I could totally go for a Bueno Nacho breakfast burrito" Ron told Rufus.

Rufus nodded in agreement and licked his lips hungrily.

"Hey guys" Lilo said as she and Stitch entered the kitchen.

"Look you gotta help us; your 'aunt' is making pancakes, and we're pretty sure they're not fit for human consumption."

"Don't worry, we'll take you to where Frenchfry works" Lilo explained "his food is good because it's designed to be."

"I like the sound of that" Ron said "and meeting someone who's named after one of the greatest snack foods ever, bonus!"

"Where's Kim?" Lilo wondered.

"Kim usually takes awhile to get up" Ron explained "she has to arrange her hair and make-up and stuff before she comes down. And it's good she does, because I love her and all, but man, she is not a morning person. Seriously, this is why you don't see any pictures of KP in the morning, because they are not flattering."

"You're one to talk."

Ron turned around to see a very miffed looking Kim standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Kim! We were just talking about you."

"Oh, I heard what you were 'just talking' about" Kim replied.

"Come on, I was only joking" Ron said "you know I think you're beautiful, morning, afternoon or whenever."

"You're just lucky I got a good sleep last night" Kim said in mock anger.

After she sat down at the breakfast table, Pleakley returned with a shovel. "This should take care of these stubborn pancakes" he said "I promise you two have never tasted pancakes like these before."

"Yeah, I'm going to get packed for our trip" Kim said, rushing out of the room as quickly as she could.

"Hurry back, the pancakes are almost brown enough" Pleakely called after her.

"That reminds me, Rufus and I also have…some…stuff…to do" Ron said, also bolting from the table.

"Must be in a hurry so they can get back in time for my breakfast" Pleakley said.

* * *

After sneaking out the back, Lilo took the teens on a tour of the town, starting with the rental shack Nani used to work at, where they enjoyed a breakfast cooked by the alien known as Frenchfry. While there, they also were introduced to Holio, Richter, Ploot & Finder.

"The cook may be an alien, but he makes one fine meal" Ron commented. Rufus grabbed his stomach and sighed in contentment.

"I still think it's a little odd for that place to have all those aliens employed there" Kim added.

"But that's the one true place for them" Lilo explained "it's where their skills can best be used for non-evil purposes."

"Well, as long as they're not doing evil."

"And, there's still lots to see" Lilo explained "we'll stop by the gym and meet Kixx, then we'll go see Sparky at the lighthouse, cruise by the pet store to see Babyfier, and I'll take you to meet Shoe, Link, Bugby, Clip, Dupe, Drowsy, Sinker,…" the girl trailed on "oh, and we have to stop by Mrs. Hasegawa's house; not only does she have a whole bunch of experiments, but she makes really good pineapple pie."

"After that breakfast, I don't know if I'll have any room" Ron commented.

"Okay folks, next up on Lilo & Stitch's grand island tour, the shaved ice stand where Slushy works" Lilo said "this icy experiment makes great shaved ice for all the people of the island."

"Delicious" Stitch added.

"All right, I'm getting me some of that" Ron said happily.

"You just said you didn't have any room" replied an amazed Kim.

"There's always room for shaved ice Kim" Ron explained "we won't be too long."

He and Rufus ran the few feet over to the stand, and found themselves waiting.

"Man, there's always a line" he grumbled, before tapping the person in front of him on the shoulder "hey dude, mind if we cut in front? We're kind of in a hurry."

"Yes I mind, dude" replied the man, who turned around to face Ron "wait your turn you…"

"Dr. Drakken!"

"Stoppable!"

"What are…hey, you remembered my name!"

"I was bound to get it right eventually" Drakken replied "now what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" Ron said suspiciously "let me guess, you've got some twisted plan to take over the island, probably using coconuts or something."

"What? No, I'm here on vacation."

"Really?"

"Yes, even an evil genius needs time off once in a while. Although things were going great until you showed up."

"Ron, what's taking you so long, we have a tour to…" Lilo said, before she noticed the blue skinned guy "Dr. Drakken!"

"Do I know you?"

"You tried to steal my alien dog and clone him."

"Oh yes; one of my more regrettable experiments" Drakken replied.

"What is all the fuss over…" Kim asked, as she finally came over "Oh, you have got to be kidding."

"Kim Possible? Is there nowhere on Earth I can hide from you?"

"Believe me, I don't like this any more than you do" Kim replied "well, at least there's no sign of…"

"Hey, did you get your ice yet, I've got a massage booked and I don't want to be late" said the familiar figure approaching, until she noticed the assembled group.

"Shego, of course" Kim continued.

"Oh, heck no!" Shego replied "what are little miss goody two-shoes and her lame-o boyfriend doing here on our vacation?"

"Hey, I'm not a lame-o!"

"It appears that we all decided to take our vacation at the same time" Drakken said "quite humorous, if you think about it."

"Oh, it's a laugh riot" Kim replied "the only thing that will make it even funnier is when I beat you up and send you back to prison."

"For what? Wearing swim clothes in public?" Shego asked "last time I checked Kimmie, that wasn't a crime. Although I guess Drew's trunks could be considered a crime of fashion."

"You told me you liked these!" Drakken shouted.

"Look, I didn't come here for a fight, okay?" Kim explained "I'm already wiped from my last two adventures, including stopping your little 'hypnotize people through the internet' scheme."

"That almost worked too" Drakken said sadly, recalling his failed plot.

"So since we're both here to relax, how about a truce?" Kim suggested "we each go about our merry way and pretend none of this ever happened."

"Sounds good to me; I don't have time to whip your butt anyway" Shego said "but after vacation, the truce is off, and you are going down."

"Yeah, we'll see" Kim replied.

"Okay then…well, bye" Drakken said, as he and Shego headed off in the other direction.

"Wow, your arch-enemy on vacation at the same time as you, and in the same place" Ron commented after watching them leave "what do you think the odds are of that?"

"I'm sure Wade would know" Kim said "and he and I are going to have a little chat later. Right now, I believe we had a tour to continue."

* * *

And so Lilo showed Kim & Ron some of the other places where the experiments worked, including the lighthouse that Sparky helped to light, and the Tiki room lounge where Splodyhead plied his trade.

"Hey, did you ever find that experiment that looked like Rufus?" Ron asked, as they made their way to Mrs. Hasegawa's house "you know, the one that could destroy the universe or something?"

"Oh you, mean Launch? Yeah, about a year after you guys visited" Lilo explained "turns out, he's not so bad."

"Is he around? I'm sure Rufus would love to meet him."

"Uh huh" Rufus chattered happily.

"No, Jumba doesn't let us keep him on Earth, due to his dangerous nature" Lilo explained.

"Aww man" Rufus whined.

As they headed forward, Lilo again noticed more smoke emanating from the nearby volcano.

"That's weird" she said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Kilauea is spewing smoke" Lilo explained "it's the most active volcano in the world."

"Hmm, an erupting volcano is no good" Kim said, activating the Kimmunicator, which she had brought with her, just in case.

"Oh, hey Kim" Wade said "how's your vacation going?"

"Pretty well, if you ignore the fact that Drakken is here" Kim replied, slightly angry "I thought you said Global Justice was keeping an eye on my enemies?"

"They are" Wade explained "but since Drakken hasn't done anything evil in a while, they decided not to attack him. Wow, what are the odds he'd be there?"

"That's what I said" Ron replied proudly.

Kim sighed "anyway, I need you to check on the volcano here" she explained "there's the slightest chance it might erupt."

Wade typed away on his computer to find the info. "No info I can find says the volcano is in danger of erupting" he replied "but you might want to steer clear, just in case."

"Okay, thanks for the help Wade" Kim said "keep me posted."

"So, now what?" Ron asked, as Kim signed off the Kimmunicator.

"We can't take the chance the volcano might erupt" Kim said "we need to go up there, find out what's going on, and see if we can stop it."

"Yeah, good idea, but there's just one problem" Ron replied "we're on vacation; I thought the whole point was to lay off the missions for a few days."

"We're just checking out volcanic activity" Kim explained "think of it as sightseeing."

"Yeah, 'cause when I come to Hawaii, I think of looking at hot lava that can kill me!"

"Oh come on Ron," Kim said, in her best sweet voice "you don't want anything bad to happen to all the nice people, do you? Especially Lilo and Stitch, who were kind enough to let us stay in their house? And don't tell me my big, strong man is afraid of a little lava."

"You know I can't resist you when you talk like that" Ron said "Okay, let's go."

"Come on, Stitch and I know the way" Lilo said, beckoning the teens to follow her.

* * *

In the next chapter, Kim discovers the volcanic activity is the work of one of her old foes (and no, it isn't Drakken). After defeating that scheme, Kim's vacation gets even worse when another villain arrives on the island with a scheme that forces our heroes to make an uneasy alliance to save the day.


	5. A Demented reunion

Soon, the crew arrived in the forest area around Kilauea, hoping they could find the source of the problem.

"Am the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Ron asked "I mean seriously, this is an active volcano and they just let people visit it with no precautions or anything!"

"It's still active, but it has caused little damage to the area" Lilo explained "and if it were super dangerous, then people definitely wouldn't be allowed near it."

"So, what's the point of coming here again?"

"Well, Kilauea only spews smoke when it erupts" Lilo explained "but it's been spewing smoke now for the past few hours; I think that's a little weird."

"And I think it's Mother Nature's way of telling us not to go near an active volcano!" Ron replied.

"I think I know a thing or two about volcanoes" Lilo said "and I say something weird is going on."

"We should check it out, just in case" Kim added "if you want, you can stay here…"

Her sentence was interrupted by the sounds of someone talking in the distance.

"Someone's coming" Kim whispered "who else knows we're here?"

"Well, Jumba" Lilo replied "but I don't think he'd come after us."

"Then I think we'd better not be seen right now" Kim said.

The four quickly hid themselves amongst the brush as the voices grew louder.

"Do you not see ze brilliance of my plan?" said a familiar German accented voice.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!" Kim said, quietly enough so no one would hear "Professor Dementor! Are all my enemies on vacation this week?"

"Maybe they get a good discount on travel fare" Ron suggested quietly.

"It is quite ingenious, even for me" Dementor continued "using my new Smogulator, I cause the volcano to emit a cloud of thick smoke, which vill block out ze sun unless my demands are met. Of course, zis is just a test run; I vill need many more of zese to make my plan a success."

"But, if smoke covers the sun, won't everything die out?" Myron asked.

"Zat is exactly ze point" Dementor explained "ze world vill be at my mercy! I can prevent crops from growing, depriving ze world of its food supply! I can extinguish all natural light, plunging ze world into darkness! I bet Drakken has not come up vith a plan half as clever."

"We can't let this guy get away with this" Lilo whispered to Kim.

"And we won't" Kim said, taking the opportunity to flip out from the brush, and surprising the evil doctor "sorry Dementor, but people like the sun just the way it is."

"Kim Possible! I did not expect to run into you here."

"Likewise" Kim said "last time I saw you was in Pleasant Hills, on your way to prison."

"Fortunately for me, ze prison, like everything else in zat city, vas run by incompetents, allowing me to escape und come up vith my new plan."

"Which I'm going to stop."

"Do not make me laugh" Dementor said "even if your sidekick and zat rodent vere here, I still have ze advantage."

"Not this time" Kim said "I have a couple of friends I'd like you to meet. Okay guys, now!"

Lilo and Stitch emerged from their hiding place, with Ron tripping out of the trees, and Rufus spilling from his pocket.

"Zis is your secret weapon; a little girl and an ugly koala thing?" Dementor asked "mein henchmen vill make quick vork of zem. Get zem all!"

A number of Dementor's powerfully built minions then rocketed down into the forest on jetpacks, surrounding the heroes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Kim said, before launching a jump kick and kicking one of the henchmen in the stomach. Meanwhile, two of the large thugs confronted Lilo.

"You guys had better back off or my dog is going to kick your butt."

The henchmen laughed and advanced on the young Hawaiian girl.

"Okay then" Lilo said "get 'em Stitch!"

"Da naga!" Stitch shouted, jumping at the muscular villains. Lilo watched as the alien easily overpowered them, grabbed both by an arm and slammed them together like cymbals, knocking them out. He then tossed one atop the other, and stood on them, gesturing as though he wanted applause.

"How did zat koala thing so easily defeat mein henchmen?" an incredulous Dementor asked.

"Oh, he's not a koala; he's an alien" Ron explained.

"If I were you, I'd start running" Kim added, dodging the blow of another henchman.

"You think I am afraid of your claims of aliens?" Dementor asked "everyone knows zere are no such things. Anyway, it is too late for you to stop my plans; in a few moments, my Smogulator vill plunge ze island into darkness, und I shall rule all!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Lilo replied "go find that Smogulator Stitch."

"Eeegah" Stitch, replied, and rushed off.

"A poor mistake little girl" Dementor said "for without ze help of your tiny koala-like thing, you are no match for mein henchmen."

"Maybe not dude, but I am!" Ron said, flip kicking one of the goons that advanced on Lilo. Rufus emerged from his pocket and shimmied his way up the pant leg of another goon, tickling him, and allowing Ron to knock him out with a branch.

"Okay, no more Mr. nice evil genius" Dementor said, producing a remote from his jacket "once I press zis button, my Smogulator vill go into overdrive, und zis tropical paradise vill be a distant memory."

He pressed the button, but found that nothing happened. Indeed, the smoke that had already been in the air began to slowly dissipate.

"How can zis be happening?" he wondered "It worked in ze test run."

"Yoo hoo" someone said from behind him.

Dementor looked over and saw the koala thing holding the destroyed remains of the Smogulator in his hands; four clawed hands. He also noticed Kim delivering a cartwheel that knocked out his last remaining goon.

"Zis is impossible!" Dementor shouted.

"I'd make a joke here involving my name, but I'm on vacation" Kim said "and you're about to get an all-expenses paid trip back to prison."

"You may have won zis round, but I vill have the last laugh!" Dementor shouted, activating a jet pack "und it vill be a loud one Kim Possible, very loud!"

He quickly lifted off the ground, only to realize it wasn't because of his jetpack, but due to someone lifting him up; or rather, something.

"Bad man!" Stitch said, hurling the evil doctor towards a nearby grove of trees.

"Curses!" Dementor yelled, as he fell into the grove.

"Hang on I'm coming!" Myron said, as he headed off after his brother in-law.

"Wow, that was pretty easy" Ron commented.

"Thanks to Stitch" Kim said "we should have him with us every time we battle Dementor."

"Let's go back to my house" Lilo said "now that the danger is over, we can call the local authorities to pick up that Dementor guy."

"Sounds good" Kim said "I just hope this is the last problem we'll have to deal with today."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nearby grove of trees, Dementor was recovering from his fall.

"Accursed Kim Possible, und her alien ally!" he said "she ruined my brilliant scheme to take over ze island. If she thinks I vill stand for zis, she is wrong!"

He then began to stomp off, hoping to find his way out and back to civilization. As he smacked large leaves out of his way, he tripped on something.

"Watch where you are going, you non-watcher person!" someone said.

"Vat? Who said zat?" Dementor, asked, looking around frantically.

"I am down here!"

Dementor looked down and saw what appeared to be white bunny with a long tail and wearing a red cape.

"Ze sun has gotten to me, I just thought I heard zis rabbit talk to me."

"I am not a rabbit, you dome headed dimwit, I am a hamster!" the little thing said "and you need to watch where you are stepping."

"I am sorry, but I have never seen any hamsters' vith long ears und a long tail" Dementor explained "or zat could talk in a French accent; or zat could talk, period."

"I don't have time for this" the hamster-like creature replied "I must begin coming up with a plan to get revenge on that little girl and experiment 626 for putting me in jail."

"Pardon me for asking, but vat is zis experiment you speak of?" Dementor asked.

"Experiment 626, one of a number of alien experiments created by my traitorous partner… hey wait, why I am telling you this? I don't even know who you are."

"Professor Dementor, soon to be ruler of the world."

"Ha, do not make me laugh, you unfunny person" the creature said "if there is anyone who will be ruling the world, it shall be me, Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel!"

"Please, a mere rodent like you does not possess the resources, nor ze height, to properly conquer ze world" Dementor said "you look more like you should be in a petting zoo."

"You dare mock me?" Hamsterviel asked angrily "well let's see if you feel like mocking now."

Suddenly, a group of creatures emerged from the trees and grabbed the professor. He noticed that they looked like the koala-thing that had defeated his men, only red in color.

"Am I ze only one who does not have zese things?" Dementor asked "it's bad enough zat blue one ruined my plans…"

"Wait, 'blue one?'" Hamsterviel said "was he with a Hawaiian girl?"

"Yes, und my foe Kim Possible."

"I know not this Possible, but if you have tangled with 626, then that means you might be useful." He snapped his fingers and the red koala aliens loosened their grip on Dementor.

"You can control them, eh?"

"Yes, my Leroys, as I call them, are loyal to me and me alone" Hamsterviel explained "they possess all of the powers of 626, but none of his, ugh, goodness."

"Vith such an army, I could destroy Kim Possible, und zat accursed alien!"

"The only person who will be doing any destroying around here, will be me" Hamsterviel said "so go away, non-destroying guy."

"Hold on, perhaps I vas a bit rash earlier" Dementor said "maybe zere is a vay we can both get vat we vant."

"I'm listening."

"Whoa, man BIL, I'm glad I finally caught up to you" Myron interrupted "it was hard running all the way here, but it was worth it, and now…"

Dementor's brother in-law was cut off after the Leroys' pounced from the trees unto him.

"Ahh, evil koalas!"

"Zat is just mein stupid brother in-law" Dementor explained "I keep him around because he's family, but he's a dumbkopf."

"Believe me, I know what it is like to have an idiot working for you" Hamsterviel replied "okay, get off him."

The Leroys obeyed and ran back to the trees, leaving an injured and clothing damaged Myron behind.

"Myron, zis is Dr. Hamsterviel. He und I are going to be working together."

"That's great" Myron said groggily, "if you don't mind, I'll take my break now" he added, before collapsing.

* * *

While the two geniuses plotted, Kim and the others arrived back at Lilo's house, with Kim making an urgent call.

"Oh, hey Kim" Wade said, "the rest of the vacation going okay?"

"I just finished fighting Dementor, so I'm going to say…no" Kim replied "what gives Wade? That's two villains you didn't tell me were here."

"I checked in with the Pleasant Hills police after you called in about Drakken; they said Dementor was still in their custody."

"Then I fought a clone or a robot duplicate or something, because I just stopped him from trying to black out the sun."

"Didn't some old guy try that on a TV show once?" Wade asked.

"Not helping Wade."

"Hold on, I'll check the police again" Wade said "give me a minute."

Kim waited while Wade looked up the information online.

"Okay, apparently, Dementor escaped about two days ago" Wade said "the police were so embarrassed that he managed to get away that they lied and said he was still in prison."

"You found all that online?"

"I am a genius" Wade said "would you like me to contact the authorities to pick him up?"

"Please and thank you" Kim said, "oh and Wade; please make absolutely sure none of my other enemies are here. I don't want a repeat of earlier today."

"No problem Kim" Wade said "enjoy the rest of your vacation. Bring me back a shirt or something."

After the boy genius signed off, Kim joined Lilo and the others in the house.

"Wade checked on the Dementor sitch, and said he was calling the authorities to come pick him up" she explained "so it looks like nothing but fun and sun for the rest of our trip."

"I'm sorry KP, I should've taken you to Paris or somewhere else" Ron said "I bet villains don't go there."

"It's not your fault Ron" Kim said "anyway, the drama is all behind us now, so we can do whatever we want."

"Ahh, little girl, 626 you are back" Jumba interrupted, coming down the stairs "while you were gone, I received bad new from Galactic Councilwoman. Apparently, Hamsterviel has escaped and is on his way to Earth."

"Oh no!" Lilo exclaimed.

"You guys are afraid of a hamster wheel?" Ron asked "I know Rufus hates those things 'cause they make him vomit, but…"

"Not hamster wheel, Hamsterviel" Jumba explained "is Jumba's ex-partner and evil rodent. Little girl and 626 fought him several times before he tried to take over universe with 626 clones, that I invented. Is very dangerous."

"Of course" Kim replied.

"Are you saying there's an evil hamster running around out there?" Ron asked "what is this world coming to?"

"Hamster, blegh!" Rufus added.

"We must prepare ourselves, no telling what evil plan Hamsterviel has in store" Jumba said "only that it will be evil."

"You mentioned that" Kim said, before sighing, "why can't I ever have a vacation where I don't have to save the world? Just one, that's all I ask."

"Who are you talking to Kim?" Ron asked.

"Never mind."

* * *

In the next chapter, Hamsterviel & Dementor unveil their plan to control all the experiments, forcing Kim to team up with an unexpected ally to save the city.


	6. Day of the Living Experiments

While Kim and the others waited anxiously, elsewhere on the island, Hamsterviel & Dementor were putting their new scheme into effect.

"I still do not see zis machine is going to allow us to conquer ze island" Dementor commented.

"Trust me, I know what I am doing" Hamsterviel replied "just make sure you build it exactly as I have instructed."

"I don't see vhy we just don't storm ze mayor's office vith your little pets over zere" Dementor commented, pointing to the Leroys' in the corner.

"They are not pets, they are henchmen" Hamsterviel explained "and anyway, once we finish this, we will have an entire army at our disposal."

"I just hope Myron comes through vith his part" Dementor added "I think it vas a huge mistake to send zat idiot on such an important assignment."

"Perhaps, but he was the only one who could carry it out" Hamsterviel explained "and we need to have this completed before he returns."

"Vell, I've never built an alien machine before, so you'll have to cut me some slack" Dementor replied. He tweaked another section of it "okay, I think zat should vork."

"Good, now we just need to wait for the final part of our plan."

Just then, there was a knock at the door of the base.

"You don't need to knock, zere is no one else here but us" Dementor said.

"Sorry, I was just making sure" Myron replied.

"Vell? Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got the biggest one they had" Myron said, putting down a large box he was carrying "although I still don't know why you needed a satellite dish. I don't think this place is exactly set up for reception."

His thoughts were cut off as the Leroys' grabbed the box, removed the dish, and scampered off.

"Man, you two really need that service now, don't you" Myron said "but where's the TV?"

"It is not for the TV, you idiot" Hamsterviel explained "it is for that"

He gestured behind him to the large ray gun-like device Dementor had just finished building.

"Cool laser."

"It is not a laser" Hamsterviel explained "it…well, I'll just show you instead."

Just then, the Leroys' scampered back into the room and over to Hamsterviel. "Is it done?" he asked, with one of them nodding in response.

"All right then, let me show you what it does" Hamsterviel said, walking over and activating the device. It was a elongated ray gun, with the barrel surrounded by several glass rings, attached to a square-like metal base.

It whirred to life, and the rings around the barrel began to glow green. Hamsterviel flipped one of the switches, which angled the barrel towards the roof of the lair; a green spiral beam then shot forth, and spread out through the satellite dish the Leroys' had finished installing, so it could reach over all the island.

"Vell, now vhat?" Dementor asked.

"Now, we wait" Hamsterviel replied.

* * *

Back at the Pelaki house, this surge of energy didn't go unnoticed.

"This does not look good" Jumba said, "I best warn little girl and 626."

Down in the kitchen, Lilo and Stitch were hanging out with their friends, unaware of the danger they would soon face.

"Sorry all this crazy stuff with Hamsterviel had to happen on your vacation" Lilo told Kim.

"It's okay, you couldn't control any of this" Kim replied "and besides, this kind of stuff comes with the territory of being a teen hero; maybe I'm just not destined to have a vacation without any evil plans or drama. I'm sure other heroes have the same problem."

"Like Team Go" Ron explained "Hego told me on their last vacation, they had to stop three different crimes. Of course, they vacationed in downtown Go City, but still."

"Anyway, this Hamsterviel character hasn't made a move yet, so no big" Kim added.

"I am afraid is huge big, Possible Kim" Jumba said, coming into the room "come, Jumba has something to show you."

The gang followed Jumba to his room, where he showed them a monitor "Jumba's equipment has detected some kind of signal being broadcast, but I can not tell what signal means, only that it is very strong."

"You think it could be Hamsterviel?" Lilo asked.

"Most likely" Jumba replied "I will try to narrow down source of broadcast." He typed on his laptop, "according to my research, signal is coming from somewhere in lower part of island" he explained "possibly old building."

"There's dozens of old condemned buildings out there" Lilo said "come on Stitch, we'd better stop Hamsterviel before he puts his plan into effect."

"Looks like mission time again Ron" Kim said, after Lilo & Stitch left the room, "let's roll."

"Jumba should warn you Possible Kim, Hamsterviel is not like your weird enemies; is very dangerous."

"So not the drama, I've battled aliens that were at least 10 feet tall; I doubt a little hamster is going to be any trouble" Kim replied before she and Ron left the room.

* * *

"So, how scared should we be here?" Ron asked, as the X-Buggy headed down the streets.

"Depends on what we're facing" Lilo replied "if Hamsterviel's somehow created an army of mummies, then we could be in big trouble. And zombies, well, that means even more trouble."

"There are no such things as zombies" Ron said, unsure if that was true.

"That's what the zombies want you to think" Lilo explained "that's how they get you."

"Things look pretty quiet" Kim commented "maybe it was a false…"

She was cut off when a purple, four-armed alien landed on the hood of the vehicle; he then slammed one of his arms into the hood, destroying the engine and stopping the vehicle in its' tracks.

"Or not" Kim replied.

Stitch jumped from the vehicle to engage Kixx in battle; he grabbed two of the alien's arms and tossed him off the hood into a nearby building.

"Good work Stitch" Lilo commented "I guess something must've messed up Kixx's brain" she explained "we'll just get him back and…"

Suddenly, Cannonball fell from the sky and landed on the hood of the vehicle.

"Okay, maybe this will be a little harder than I thought" Lilo replied.

"You don't know the half of it" said a familiar French-accented voice.

The heroes turned and saw Hamsterviel nearby, with Dementor & Myron next to him.

"Dementor! I thought you'd be on your way to the local Hawaiian jail by now" Kim exclaimed.

"Maybe next time, you vill keep an eye on me to make sure ze authorities actually apprehend me."

"I guess, in all the excitement of being on vacation, I forgot" Kim replied "Oh well, plenty of time to correct that mistake."

"Do you truly believe you can stop us?" Hamsterviel asked "a mere teenage girl is no match for me."

"Dude, you're a talking hamster; a cat is a match for you" Ron commented.

"You won't get away with your plan, whatever it is!" Lilo shouted "you'll have to go through Stitch and me first!"

"And us" Kim added, as she and Ron assumed battle poses.

"And me" Rufus added, also assuming a defensive pose.

"Oh dear, I guess they got us" Hamsterviel replied, in mock panic "we are no match for three kids, an alien and my naked brethren."

"He's a mole rat dude, you don't even look alike" Ron explained "come to think of it, you don't look like any hamster I've ever seen."

"And you don't look like any hero I've ever seen, Mr. Funny man, with your not so funny comments" Hamsterviel replied.

"Your evil scheme is over Dementor" Kim said, "It'll take more than a couple of experiments to defeat us."

"I vas hoping you'd say zat" Dementor replied.

Suddenly, a number of the experiments emerged from behind the various buildings and other areas in the town.

"Okay, this is bad" Ron commented.

"Let's see how good you really are" Hamsterviel said "if you can take a whole army of experiments. Destroy them!"

The band of experiments swarmed forward to attack the heroes; Kim and crew ran in the opposite direction, but found more experiments coming from that way.

"Forget what I said, this is worse than bad; it's super bad!" Ron exclaimed "and not the movie of the same name, which is super good."

A swarm of experiments ran towards the heroes and jumped at them; Stitch retracted his lower arms and fought off Cannonball and Hammerface, then ducked to avoid projectiles from Splodyhead.

"Hey, careful!" Ron shouted, ducking to avoid the same fireball.

"Sorry" Stitch said, grabbing Ploot and tossing him into the fireball firing experiment. However, Kixx jumped into the fray and began to brawl with Stitch.

"Stitch is tough, but he can't fight them forever" Lilo explained "we need a plan."

"Ron, don't you have Mystic Monkey power?" Kim asked "now would be a great time to use it."

"Sorry experiment dudes, nothing against you personally" Ron said; he then stood there, allowing the blue glow to cover his body, before letting loose with a wave of power that sent most of the experiments flying.

"Okay, that was unexpected" Hamsterviel noted.

"Boo-yah! Not so tough now, are you?" Ron asked cockily "which of you little freaks wants to go next?"

Deforestator and Tank charged Ron, but he blasted them away with ease.

"Careful, they're still Stitch's cousins" Lilo cautioned.

"Relax, I'm only trying to drive them back" Ron explained "but I don't think they have any problem with hurting us."

As Ron prepared for another blast, a mosquito-type experiment flew up to him.

"Ah! get away" Ron said, flailing his hands wildly, trying to swat it; suddenly, Bugby activated its ray, and Ron suddenly noticed things looked much bigger.

"Uh, when did he get bigger?' Ron commented.

"Oh no, Bugby used his powers on him!" he heard Lilo exclaim "now he's a bug!"

Ron looked down and suddenly realized he was in fact, an insect, an ant, to be precise.

"Ahh! I'm a bug; this is so many levels of sick and wrong!"

"Ron!" Kim ran over and scooped him up in her hands "great, my boyfriend's an insect. How do I change him back?"

"Yeah, how does she change me back?" Ron squeaked, although they couldn't hear him.

"Bugby has to blast him again" Lilo explained "in the meantime, make sure not to squash him or let him be eaten."

"Ooh" Rufus whined, noticing his master was now a bug.

"It's a good thing you don't eat bugs, huh buddy?" Ron said.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, you little aliens have gone too far this time!" Kim shouted, rushing at the experiments in anger. However, she barely made it even close to them before Slushy blasted her with one of his ice beams. Lilo & Stitch ran to help, but were also incapacitated by ice.

"Uh-oh!" Rufus shouted and tried to flee, but was grabbed by Slick.

"Not so tough now, are you Kim Possible?" Dementor mocked "now you und your friends shall be destroyed; ze question is, vhat to do vith you. Zese experiments have a variety of interesting powers, und I can't vait to see how zey vould vork on you."

"You'll never win Dementor" Kim said, as she struggled against her icy bonds "even if you destroy us, someone else will stop you!"

"I am thinking, no" Dementor replied "auf weidersen, Kim Possible; it has not been a pleasure knowing you."

Just as the experiments moved forward towards the frozen heroes, a red blur zoomed down in front of them. Moving with lightning speed, he freed the heroes from their icy prisons. When he stopped, they saw he resembled one of Stitch's cousins, with red fur, with white hands, lower jaw and bands around his eyes, a yellow belly and knee markings, and a blue nose.

"Ace!" Lilo exclaimed happily.

"Okay, did I miss something?" Kim asked "why is he helping us?"

"Yes, why is he helping zem?" Dementor asked Hamsterviel.

"My beam was designed to tap into and amplify the badness that Jumba programmed into every experiment" Hamsterviel explained "but 262 was a failure; he posseses no evil, so the beam doesn't affect him. No matter, though, he shall meet the same fate as the others."

Babyfier tried to use his tail, but Ace easily avoided it with his speed, grabbed the experiment and swung him by his tail, then let him go, knocking down Drowsy & Amnesio in the process. Heat, Shortstop, Frenchfry, & Sample all piled on him, but he easily threw them off.

"He's beating zem, do something!" a panicked Dementor yelled.

"Hold your horses" Hamsterviel said "I have been saving a special experiment for just this occasion."

He pressed a button on his remote, and suddenly, a large, crab-like experiment thundered into view.

"As Ron would say, this is bad" Kim said, looking up at Shortstuff "we need to regroup and plan our strategy."

"Works for me" Lilo said, as she and Stitch ran off, with Kim & Rufus hot on their heels. Ace didn't follow them, instead flying up and punching Shortstuff, who backhanded him with a massive claw, sending him flying off into the distance.

"Zey are escaping" Dementor commented to his partner.

"Let them go. They realize they are no match for us" Hamsterviel said "besides, once we conquer this stupid island, there is no place they can hide from us."

* * *

After making sure no experiments were following them, Kim stopped to catch her breath.

"Okay, we need a plan" Kim said "but more importantly, we need more help."

"Except for Ace, all of the other experiments are under Hamsterviel's control" Lilo explained "maybe Jumba could cook something up for us, but otherwise, I can't think of anyone else."

"Actually, I can" Kim replied.

Over at the Birds of Paradise hotel, Dr. Drakken & Shego were watching the local news.

"There has been a rash of sighting of bizarre monsters across the island" the reporter said "all residents are advised to remain indoors until further notice."

"This would have to happen on my vacation!" Drakken whined "well, at least those things aren't attacking the hotel."

"Well no monsters are stopping me from getting a spa treatment" Shego said "I booked a massage and I'm taking it."

The green skinned woman grabbed a towel and left the room. After a few minutes, Drakken heard a knock at the door.

"You're back already, that was the quickest massage ever" Drakken said, before opening the door. However, it wasn't Shego who was waiting for him.

"Kim Possible?"

"We need to talk" Kim said, matter-of-factly.

* * *

Things are really heating up, eh folks? In the next chapter, Drakken & Shego are recruited to help restore the experiments to normal, and stop Dementor & Hamsterviel's plans. Will they be able to make a difference? And will Ron be stuck as a bug for the rest of his young life? Read the next chapter to find out.


	7. Let's Save the Day!

"I don't know what you're doing here Possible, I haven't broken any laws" Drakken said "well, I did mess with the honor bar, but that's not against the law, per se."

"Believe me, I'm not exactly thrilled about this either" Kim replied "but I have a problem only you can solve."

And the teen hero explained to her blue skinned nemesis everything that happened with Dementor and the experiments and him teaming up with Hamsterviel.

"You being here was one thing Possible, but there's no way I'm letting Dementor ruin this vacation!" Drakken said "it appears we will have to, team up. Ugh, I can't believe I just said those words."

"We've worked together before" Kim said "I'm just not thrilled about having to work with…"

"Hey Dr. D, I was just wondering if you wanted me to sign you up for that Hawaiian dinner thing" the voice of Shego said from the doorway "it's free with the room, so I figured…" she paused upon seeing who else was in the room "oh, heck no!"

"Nice to see you too" Kim replied.

Shego ignored her and jumped into the suite, her hands blazing. "If you think you're ruining my vacation, you've got another thing coming!" she said, taking a swipe at Kim.

"It's okay Shego, Kim Possible is here for our help" Drakken explained.

Shego stopped and the glow around her hands died. "Us, help her?" she asked incredulously "and just why should we do that?" she added, crossing her arms.

Drakken quickly filled her in about Dementor and the rogue experiments.

"Yeah, that is a big problem" the green skinned villainess replied "okay Kimmie, I won't try to fry you…for now."

"Glad to hear it" Kim replied "and I'll try not to kick your butt."

Shego growled and ignited one of her hands "if I was you, I'd keep your mouth shut. Just because we're working together doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Please don't fight!" Lilo said, interjecting herself between the two "we need to stop Stitch's cousins before they do something really bad."

"Why is she here again?" Shego asked, gesturing to Lilo.

"Because, she and Stitch know these things better than anyone" Kim explained "they're our best chance for stopping them."

"All I know is, the little koala better keep out of my way" Shego said, with Stitch then running at her until Lilo held him back.

"No Stitch, save it for Hamsterviel."

"Hey, where's the buffoon?" Drakken asked, scanning the room.

"Yeah, I figured the two of you were joined at the hip" Shego added.

Just then, the insect Ron emerged from Kim's pocket. "Uh hello, I'm right here" he said, or tried to, but it came out in insect squeaks.

"I thought they had better pest control in this hotel" Shego commented, before she attempted to squash the bug Ron. Kim quickly grabbed her hand in mid-swat before it came down.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You wondered where Ron was" Kim explained "well, you're looking at him."

"Wait, you mean…?" Shego asked, looking at the insect. Then she burst out laughing "oh man, you're telling me your boyfriend is a bug? Oh, this is too perfect."

"Can I sting her KP?" Ron asked.

* * *

After Shego enjoyed a good (and long) laugh at Kim's misfortune, everyone sat down to prepare their strategy.

"From what you've told me, Dementor & that hamster thing are controlling these creatures" Drakken said "that means they must be broadcasting a signal to do so. If we can figure out where they're broadcasting from, we can disable the signal and stop them. The signal would have to come from somewhere where it could reach over the entire island and control a large number of creatures."

"There aren't that many places that fit that description, so that narrows it down" Kim added.

"If I was Dementor, and thank goodness I'm not, I'd find someplace abandoned and out of the way" Drakken explained.

"Hmm, there a few old abandoned factories on the far side of town" Lilo explained "they were shut down after one too many alien attacks."

"Sounds like a good place to start" Kim said "let's roll."

"Only one problem, princess" Shego replied "the streets will be filled with these little monsters. And, though it was hilarious, I don't wanna end up an insect like your boy toy over there."

She gestured to another part of the table, where Ron was buzzing around, as Rufus tried to grab him.

"I agree, it'll be difficult" Kim said "but if we don't shut down the signal, the whole island will belong to those two in a matter of hours, maybe less."

"What if, we keep the experiments busy while Stitch tracks down and disables the signal?" Lilo asked "he's really good at breaking stuff, or at least, that's what Nani says."

"Hey!" Stitch replied.

"Well you shouldn't have been playing catch with that vase" Lilo replied "what do you think? Can you do it Stitch?"

"Ih, no problem" Stitch.

"Then it's decided; the blue… whatever thing will take out the signal, while we fight off his 'cousins'" Drakken replied, using finger quotes on the last word.

"I'm game for a fight" Shego said "just let those little things try and stop me, I'll fry their fur off."

"No, we're not trying to hurt Stitch's cousins, we want to save them" Lilo explained.

"Okay, but if any of those furry little rats get too close, all bets are off" Shego replied.

"Are we ready?" Kim asked.

"Just give me a few minutes" Drakken said "I believe I have something that may be quite useful to us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dementor & Hamsterviel, riding atop Shortstuff, were surveying the carnage that their mind-controlled experiments were wreaking upon the town.

"Brilliant, is it not?" Dementor asked "soon, ze people vill bow before us, und ve shall rename zis place, Dementoria."

"Hold on, why does the island get to be named after you?" Hamsterviel asked "I was the one who came up with the plan, and created the beam that allowed us to enslave these creatures."

"True, but I am taller."

"So, being taller doesn't give you the right to name the island after yourself," Hamsterviel said "and anyway, I thought we were partners. Or do I have to remind you of that fact?"

"Fine, ve shall come up vith another name, one zat incorporates both of us" Dementor said "but lets not vorry about zat right now. Instead, ve can enjoy ze chaos ve are wreaking."

"Indeed" Hamsterviel replied "it's good to cause trouble and know there are no pesky stopper people trying to stop you."

"Well, zere is ze matter of Kim Possible, and zat little Hawaiian girl vith her" Dementor replied.

"Yes, the girl and 626 have been frequent thorns in my side" Hamsterviel mused "but no matter; with the army we possess, we shall defeat them easily. Now, off to whatever passes for the city hall of this tiny town. It's time for a change of leadership."

* * *

After a few moments, Drakken returned, holding a laser weapon.

"This is my newest invention, the Stun Gun, and yes, I know there's already a weapon with that name, but it was all I could think of" he explained "it's designed to fire a powerful blast that can stop anyone, including annoying teenage crimefighters, in their tracks."

"Oh, I'm so looking forward to dealing with that later" Kim replied sarcastically.

"Come on you guys, we have to hurry" Lilo chimed in "there's no telling what Stitch's cousins have done to the city already!"

"Right, let's go" Kim said, and the four of them left the hotel suite. When they arrived outside, everything looked fine.

"Yeah, they really trashed the place" Shego replied sarcastically.

"They probably haven't gotten here yet" Kim explained "and we're going to make sure they don't."

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Shego asked "little furry things roaming around?"

Her question was answered when an explosion was heard from nearby.

"Something like that" Kim replied.

They quickly ran down the road and were shocked by what they saw when they arrived; the army of experiments were walking down the street, occasionally darting into the nearby buildings to cause mischief with their powers. And, observing everything from atop Shortstuff, was Dementor & Hamsterviel.

"Careful not to destroy too much of ze town" Dementor ordered "I do not wish to be co-ruler of a pile of rubble."

"We're gonna need a bigger Stun Gun" Drakken commented.

"Come on guys, we have to keep them busy" Lilo said, as she ran forward towards the group of experiments, with Stitch quickly following her.

"What is this?" Hamsterviel observed, "it appears the girl and 626 have decided to take on our little army. They are apparently stupider than my former henchman Gantu and his stupid brain."

"Hamsterviel, the experiments don't belong to you" Lilo shouted up at him "let them go right now!"

"You cannot tell me what to do, you are like an ant to us" Hamsterviel explained "and so, you shall be crushed like one."

Immediately, Hammerface and Cannonball jumped forward at Lilo to accomplish that task, with Stitch easily knocking them aside. Seeing her friend in trouble, Kim & Rufus jumped into the fray.

"It's over Dementor" Kim said.

"If you mean for you, zen you are, as ze kids say, right on ze money" Dementor replied.

"Not quite Dementor" Drakken replied, as he and Shego came into view "you have to deal with us, and you're going to pay for running my vacation!"

"Oh, zis is just too delightful" Dementor said, managing a small chuckle "I get to rid myself of mein teenaged nemesis, and mein accursed rival all in one day."

"If you want to take over the island, you'll have to go through us" Lilo said.

"Do not make me laugh, you unfunny person you" Hamsterviel replied "unless you cannot count, there is only five of you, and over 620 of us, give or take a few."

"Even vith the blue koala, you can't possibly hope to stop us" Dementor added.

"We'll sure try" Kim replied.

"Vell, zis should be very entertaining, for about five seconds" Dementor said, before turning to Hamsterviel "shall I, or do you vant to?"

"Oh, let's both do it" Hamsterviel replied.

"Destroy them!" both geniuses ordered.

Immediately, the experiments jumped into action against the heroes. Kim squared off against Kixx, blocking two of his arms with hers, but got sucker punched in the chest his third arm. Fortunately, she was saved by a plasma blast from Shego.

"Thanks" replied the winded Kim.

"Don't thank me; if anyone gets to destroy you, it's going to be me, not some ugly four-armed freak" Shego replied.

"You're all heart."

"Okay Stitch, go now, towards the far part of town" Lilo said, "remember, we're counting on you."

"Right" Stitch said, and scurried off. Unfortunately, this left Lilo open to an attack of ice balls from Slushy, who quickly froze the young Hawaiian up to her head. Before he could fire another shot, he was blasted by Drakken and the Stun Gun.

"As the buffoon would say, 'boo-yah!'" Drakken said "who's the evil scientist? I'm the evil scientist."

"Look out!" Lilo shouted, noticing Cannonball about to come down on him. Drakken looked up and aimed the Stun Gun, hitting the bouncing experiment dead on.

"This isn't so…" he said, right before the stunned experiment landed right on top of him …hard. Perhaps I spoke too soon."

"Um, could someone help me out here?" Lilo asked. She got her wish when Shego jumped over to her and used her hands to melt the ice.

"Thanks… look out!" Lilo shouted.

Shego turned around and quickly dodged the extending arm of Thrasher; when he shot out his other arm, Shego grabbed it, then used it to swing him into Heckler & Frenchfry.

"Remember, try not to hurt them too much" Lilo cautioned.

"Look kid, if they mess with me, then they're fried freak, okay?" Shego said.

"But they're just under mind control, they don't know any better" Lilo explained.

"Yeah, well then your little pal better come through" Shego said, kicking Finder off of her "because if he doesn't, I'm taking down as many of these things as I can, and hard."

Just then, Hammerface, Dupe, Melty, Felix (or Oscar), & Whoops all dogpiled on her.

"Get off you little freaks!" she said, kicking Felix and Melty off her legs and blasting away Dupe & Whoops. Hammerface then tried to smash her face with his, when Kim swung in, knocking him off.

"Now we're even" she replied.

"Yeah, yeah" Shego said, "go help Dr. D; something tells me we're going to need him."

_Hurry up Stitch _Lilo thought _I don't know how much longer we can hold out._

* * *

Stitch, meanwhile, was running as fast as his tiny alien legs would carry him to where the others had assumed the beam was coming from. He passed several old abandoned buildings, but none of them seemed any different. Then he noticed the green beam in the sky; he followed it back to the satellite dish attached to a factory in the area.

Running as quickly as he could, he made his way over to the rear of the factor; craning his head out to see if anyone was around, he spied a human in a grey uniform and several of his clones sitting nearby.

"You got any threes?" Myron asked one of the Leroys. It responded something in its' alien tongue; "so, is that a yes, or no?"

Ducking his head back behind the wall, Stitch dug his claws into the wall and began his ascent to the roof.

One of the Leroys heard the sound of the scaling, and dropped their cards, with the others doing the same, and leaving the table to investigate.

"So, does this mean I win?" Myron asked.

Stitch finished his climbing and flipped up unto the roof, slowly tiptoeing over towards the dish. As he got within touching distance of it, a Leroy suddenly appeared in front of him, knocking him back. Stitch quickly regained his bearings only to see the other four Leroys on the roof, all ready to do battle.

"Aw booga" he swore.

* * *

That seems like a good place to end for now. In the next chapter, our heroes continue to face off against the experiments, and though several familiar allies arrive, will they be enough to turn the tide? And can Stitch overcome five clones with his exact powers and disable the mind-control signal? You'll have to read and find out.


	8. The Big Battle

While Stitch had his hands full with the assorted Leroy clones, back at the battle, Kim and her allies were doing everything they could to buy him some time.

Kim backflipped out of the way of the dangerous claws of Deforestator, only to be blown aside by a sonic blast from Yaarp.

"Mental note: when fighting aliens, wear earplugs," the teen heroine commented, as she slowly made her way to her feet. Splodyhead and Hammer attempted to double-team her, but were blasted by Drakken's paralyzer.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Kim told him.

"Oh yes, and I plan on making sure you pay what you owe Possible," Drakken replied "my mind boggles over the possibilities of what I can make you do to repay…" he was cut off when Kim tackled him to prevent him from being blasted by Heat.

"Now we're even," she said, before jumping back into the fray.

"Curses, and I had all sorts of fun ideas on how I was going to have her pay me back," Drakken said "oh well, back to business."

He aimed his gun at Ploot, but before he could fire, a beam hit it and, before his eyes, it turned into a harmless piece of metal.

"What in the?" he asked "what happened?"

"Looks like the work of Retro," Lilo commented "don't let him hit you, or you'll turn into a caveperson."

"What the heck kind of creatures are these?" Drakken wondered.

"Yeah seriously," Shego said, throwing a blast at Slushy "whoever built these things is crazier than you doc."

"Okay, we could really use some help right about now," Kim replied.

"Do not fear, cavalry has arrived," came a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Jumba, driving a dune buggy, heading towards the gang of experiments. Several of them jumped at the vehicle, but the massive scientist was prepared for that.

"Please, I am evil genius," he said "do you think I did not have plan to deal with my own experiments?" he added, before using a plasma gun to blast them off the vehicle.

"Jumba, I can't believe you came!" Lilo said excitedly.

"Well, when I didn't hear from you, I feared the worst, so I prepared plasma gun and rushed over" he explained "I also picked up friend of yours on the way."

From the shotgun position in the dune buggy emerged a familiar red-furred experiment.

"Ace!" Lilo exclaimed "I thought the others blasted him away?"

"I found him in crater in the road," Jumba explained "and even though he is failed experiment, I thought he could be useful in fight."

"Bah, you think you can make any difference, you lumpy evil genius wannabe?" Hamsterviel interrupted "I still control the experiments and I'm going to use them to get rid of you for good."

"I am not thinking so," Jumba replied "after all, I built experiments, I know their weaknesses; you only supplied funding, and not enough, I might add."

"I'm sorry, but who is ze purple man?" Dementor asked.

"My former partner, and about to be experiment chow," Hamsterviel explained turning to the experiments "get rid of him!"

Several of them turned and headed towards Jumba, who held his plasma gun at the ready.

"You think you can defeat your creator?" he asked, "I am daring you to try."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned warehouse, Stitch was having less success; everytime he fought off one of the Leroys, another would attack him, and with their comparable strength and reflexes, it wasn't easy to avoid them.

One Leroy launched a punch at him, but Stitch blocked it and flung him into another. However, he didn't have time to rest, as a third hit a kick to his chest, sending the blue experiment skidding back a few inches; he dug his claws into the roof to catch his balance, but the Leroy went for another kick, which barely missed him. Stitch headbutted him, but then was dogpiled by the other three. He managed to power them off, but they dug their claws into the roof to avoid going over

Stitch quickly made a run for the dish, but the fourth one recovered, grabbed him by the leg and threw him aside; Stitch skidded to the edge of the roof, where the Leroy clone attempted to jump down on him. Stitch simply used his legs to send him over the edge, but the clone recovered quickly and began his ascent.

By this point, the other three Leroys regrouped and attacked Stitch en masse. He held out his arms and used them to clothesline two of them, but the third was running towards him and managed a headbutt that briefly knocked the wind out of him; before Stitch could recover, the Leroy grabbed him and slammed him through the roof, into the warehouse itself.

"Ooh, what hit me?" Stitch asked, suddenly noticing the machine that supplied power to the dish; as he went over to disable it, the Leroy came down from the roof and tackled him, sending them both into a pile of crates. Worse still, the other three clones jumped down from the hole in the roof, ready for a fight.

"What is going on in here?" Myron asked, having heard the earlier commotion. He entered the room and saw the five aliens battling each other "um, I'll just go now" he commented.

* * *

Back with the other experiments, the heroes were battling with everything they had left, but even with help from Jumba & Ace, they weren't making much ground. Even Ron the mosquito tried to help, but he could do little more than bite the experiments with his long nose, and even that seemed useless.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up?" Shego asked, barely avoiding Spike's quills.

"Until Stitch disables whatever's controlling them," Lilo reminded her.

"Yeah, well how long can that possibly take?" Shego asked, kicking an attacking experiment into a group of others "isn't he supposed to be some kind of all powerful alien or something."

"626 is tough, but Hamsterviel would not leave control mechanism unguarded," Jumba replied "and if he brought what I think with him, 626 will have work cut out for him."

While they did this, Dementor received a call; "hold on, I need to take zis," he told Hamsterivel. "Ja? Oh it's you, vhat now you dumbkopf? Vhat is he doing? Don't let him touch it, I'll be right zere," Dementor replied before hanging up "it's that little blue thing, it's back a ze warehouse trying to take out our signal."

"My Leroys will handle 626," Hamsterviel said "besides, these little fighters are getting quite tired."

"Just hang on a few more minutes," Lilo said "and avoid any projectiles, there's no telling what they'll do to you."

"Don't give me orders, you little brat!" Shego shouted before one of Spike's quills landed in her behind "ow!" she yelled, turning to Spike "you little freak, I'll…!" Suddenly, she developed a goofy-looking grin on her face and stared down at her hands. "Whoa, my hands are all glowy, like a lamp. I have lamp hands."

"Uh oh," Lilo said.

"What just happened?" Kim asked.

"Anybody that gets hit with one of Spike's quills ends up acting silly," Lilo explained.

"Why do you have blue skin?" the stupefied Shego asked Drakken "are you cold?"

"Shego, you're scaring me, more than usual."

"Okay, this is bad," Kim said "we need mad, evil Shego, not stupid, crazy Shego."

"Is no worry, effect of 319's quills will wear off in 48 hours," Jumba explained

"Well, as long as nothing else goes wrong," Kim replied.

Of course, you should never say that, as the experiment known as Snafu walked up to Jumba, and touched his plasma gun, which quickly caused it fall apart.

"Sometimes, I think I built you too good 120," he commented.

Richter then slammed his tail on the ground, creating a small tremor that knocked everyone off their feet. Before they could get up Wrapper (one of the several experiments owned as 'cats' by Mrs. Hasegawa), quickly wrapped them up with his tape dispenser- like head. Ace attempted to help, but was also blasted with a quill from Spike, rendering him dumb.

"Hey everybody, we're like mummies!" Shego said stupidly.

"I just wanted a normal vacation, where I could lie in the sun, and maybe get a mohito," Drakken lamented "I didn't ask for this!"

"I hope Stitch is close to shutting off that power source," Kim said to Lilo "because otherwise, we are in some serious trouble."

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Stitch was attempting that very thing, but everytime he made a move for the machine, the Leroys held him back and sent him into another part of the warehouse interior. Thinking quickly, Stitch waited until one charged him, then punched him, lifted him up, and tossed him towards the machine; however, two of the others jumped and caught him in mid-air.

"No fair!" Stitch commented, as he prepared for another attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dementor & Hamsterviel came down from their high perch to gloat over their helpless captives.

"Once again Drakken, I have proven mein superiority," Dementor boasted "und ruining your vacation is simply ze icing on ze strudel."

"Go buy some lifts, shorty," Drakken shot back.

"You won't win Hamsterviel!" Lilo said, struggling against the wrappings "Stitch will stop you!"

"I highly doubt that, little Hawaiian girl," Hamsterviel "by now, my clones have defeated your precious 626, and he will be simply another one of our slaves. Too bad you won't be around to enjoy it."

"What are you planning Hamsterviel, to talk us to death?" Jumba asked.

"Yes, what are we going to do with them?" Dementor asked.

"Oh, there are so many wonderful choices," Hamsterviel mused "for example, perhaps I can use 303 to make you all forget who you are. Or maybe, I'll have 151 turn you all into little babies."

"Both good ideas," Dementor commented.

"Or perhaps I should allow 606 to do the honors," Hamsterviel continued "as you know, opening his mouth opens a black hole, which you all will be sucked into! Of course, your heads will probably explode from the lack of air first, so consider yourselves lucky."

"Seriously Jumba, why did you ever make these things?' Kim asked.

"I am evil scientist, I make things that are evil," Jumba replied "How was I to know that one day, experiments would be used on me? I am not evil fortune teller."

"That rabbit thing talks funny," Shego said.

"I am a hamster, not a rabbit, you flaming hands person!" Hamsterviel shouted "and anyway, I think I have the perfect fate for you. You will all be made to serve us."

"Not gonna happen," Kim said defiantly.

"Oh, but it will happen," Hamsterviel said "you see, one of the experiments will give us that very power."

"Checkers," Lilo continued "I still remember what happened when I used him."

"Well, soon, the only thing you will remember is that you serve us," Hamsterviel said.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Stitch was fighting off the Leroys, but was no closer to his goal. Then, he got an idea.

"Hey dummyheads," he taunted "can't catch me."

As he hoped, that angered the clones, who quickly ran at him. Stitch maneuvered himself so he was standing close to the villains' brainwashing machine, then gave them a raspberry.

Two of the Leroys charged right at him, and Stitch waited until the right moment, then jumped up. The two were so occupied watching him, they failed to stop and crashed right into the machine, causing sparks to fly from it.

"Idiots," Stitch commented.

* * *

Back with Lilo and the others, Hamsterviel was preparing to put Checkers on his head, when Dementor protested.

"Hold on, I am your partner here, und I think I should get ze right to use ze crown thing," he said.

"Look, I am the one who came up with this plan, so I'm doing it!" Hamsterviel said "anyway it doesn't matter; we'll share the slaves."

"Very vell, but hurry."

"Prepare for your new lives of servitude," Hamsterviel said, as he placed the crown-like experiment on his head. However, instead of hypnotizing the others, as it was supposed to, it simply did nothing.

"What is wrong with you? Work you stupid creature, your master commands you!" Hamsterviel shouted.

He then noticed the other experiments looked as though they were coming out of a trance, and regaining their senses. All of them turned towards the dastardly duo.

"Something tells me this is not good," Hamsterviel said.

"Ze creatures appear to be free from our control," Dementor added, producing his cell phone "Myron you dumbkopf, vhat happened?"

"Can't talk, busy," an unfamiliar voice came over the line.

"Vhat, who is zis?"

"Sorry, wrong number," Stitch said, hanging up Myron's cell phone before eating it. He finished tying up Dementor's brother in-law, as the defeated Leroys lay around the warehouse.

"I knew I should've stated home today," Myron whined.

"Um, OK, ve are in a lot of trouble," Dementor told Hamsterviel.

"Nice experiments," Hamsterviel told the now unruly mob "we were just kidding with the whole brainwashing and making you our slaves thing. Can't you take a joke?"

"I can," Heckler replied "and I've got one for you. What's small, talks funny and is about to be in pain? You two."

"Zis is vhy I don't care for modern humor," Dementor commented before the wave of experiments tackled them.

"Is poetic, no?" Jumba asked "Hamsterviel and helmet man attempted to use experiments to conquer city, and now same experiments have turned against them."

"I don't suppose any of them have any scissors to get us out of here?" Kim asked.

"Ha, funny animals attack rabbit and man," the still silly Shego commented.

"The sooner we get her back to normal, the better," Kim added.

* * *

In the last chapter, everyone says their goodbyes.


	9. Aloha

With the experiments no longer under Hamsterviel's control, they quickly freed Kim and the others, and Bugby restored Ron back to his old self.

"Whew! I'm so glad not to be a bug anymore," he commented "uh, no offense, little bug alien dude."

"Besides, I like you better this way," Kim added, kissing him on the cheek.

Soon, the local police showed up to arrest Dementor and his goons, while the Galactic Alliance sent their forces to recapture Hamsterviel and his Leroys. This time, Kim & Ron made sure to watch and see Dementor be taken to jail.

"Zis is all your fault, you stupid rodent!" Dementor yelled, as he was taken towards a paddy wagon "I do not know vhy I listened to you in ze first place!"

"My fault?" Hamsterviel said, as GA guards escorted him towards their spacecraft "this is your fault, you helmet wearing loud person."

"I hope zey put you in a terrarium with lots of wood shavings und a water bottle!" Dementor yelled back, "no vait, forget ze water bottle!"

"It's so sad when partners fight, eh KP?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, something tells me these two won't be working together ever again. Lucky for us," Kim replied.

"I should've stuck vith my volcano plan," Dementor said, as he was loaded into the wagon "it may not have made much sense, but it worked, darn it!" The door was slammed shut and the paddy wagon drove off.

"You think this is over, but think again about the overness," Hamsterviel said "I'll be back and you won't be so lucky next time."

"We shall be seeing about that," Jumba replied "anyway, enjoy prison. For escaping, you should only get extra 20 years on sentence, give or take."

"That's gonna be a long time with no Hamsterviel, eh Stitch?" Lilo asked. The experiment simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, this has been fun, but I do have a vacation to enjoy," Drakken said "and Possible; just because we teamed up doesn't change things. Next time I see you, it's back to business as usual."

"Ditto," Kim replied.

"Come Shego, back to the hotel," Drakken said "I want to be there before the spa closes down."

"I smell funny," Shego commented.

"Oh, this is going to be a very long day" Drakken said, as he headed off with his still silly sidekick.

* * *

Kim & Ron, meanwhile, headed back to the Pelaki house for a little R&R.

"It feels good to take a rest after a hard day of fighting dangerous aliens," Kim said.

"You said it," Ron added, before sighing "I'm sorry KP; I wanted our vacation to be this really spectacular, fun experience. But then Dementor showed up and the whole alien thing happened and…"

"It's cool Ron," Kim told him "honestly, the whole fight with Dementor and Hamsterviel has been one of the best parts of this trip so far."

"Really?"

"Well except for the whole you being turned into a bug thing; I think we both could've done without that," Kim said "but yeah; it's funny, we were trying to take a vacation from fighting evil, but it still found us anyway. Maybe that's just the way it is.

"And besides," Kim added "I get to spend the vacation with you."

"And me," Rufus chimed in.

Kim giggled "and you two Rufus," she said. "And frankly, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend it with," she added, leaning in closer to Ron to kiss him.

"Eww!" Stitch's voice said.

Kim stopped and saw Lilo & Stitch in the entranceway to the dining room.

"Oh be nice Stitch, there's nothing wrong with kissing," Lilo told him.

"Igh, yucky."

"Go on, just pretend we're not here," Lilo told them.

"But you are there," Ron explained "how we can pretend you're not here if we know you're there? All I'm going to be thinking about is you being there."

"Oh for the love of…" Kim said, grabbing Ron by his shirt and pulling him forward to kiss him. After she let him go, the blonde boy had a goofy expression on his face.

"Okay, we still have two days of vacation left, so let's make them count," Kim told him, before leaving the table.

"Bluurgh" Ron replied.

"Ooh boy" Rufus said, facepalming.

* * *

With Dementor & Hamsterviel locked up and the experiments behaving, the next two days went off without a hitch. Kim & Ron had time to enjoy some of the sights of the island, attend a hula, and avoid eating Pleakley's cooking as much as possible. Finally, as all things do, the vacation came to an end and the two teens and one naked mole rat began to say their goodbyes.

"Thanks for hosting us Lilo," Kim said to the Hawaiian girl "this was really fun, minus the whole 'running wild experiments' thing."

"Actually, that was the most fun Stitch and I have had in some time."

"Anyway, if you somehow end up in Middleton, call me, beep me; you know the sitch," Kim replied "and I'll be glad to repay the favor."

"Maybe we'll take you up on that offer," Lilo said "how bout it Stitch?"

"Yeah, yeah, vacation!"

"You take care of yourself, little blue dude," Ron added.

"So long," Rufus added, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"I'm so sad that you have to leave," Pleakley said, hugging Kim "having you here was one of the greatest moments of my life!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that great" Kim replied.

"Oh, but it was!" Pleakely said "anyway, I packed you some of my homecooked muffins for a snack on the way home. You enjoy them."

"Um, thanks, we sure will," Kim replied nervously.

From his position in Ron's pocket, Rufus made gagging noises.

Having said their goodbyes, the two teens and one naked mole rat loaded into the Sloth and, giving a last goodbye wave to their friends, took off for Middleton.

"Man, that was some vacation huh?" Ron asked "we might need a vacation from that."

"Actually, I feel rested and relaxed and ready to get back in the villain fighting game," Kim replied.

"Really? Even after the whole thing with Dementor and those rogue aliens?"

"Yeah well, we did have two whole days to recover from that," Kim reminded him "right now, I'm just looking forward to seeing my parents and Wade; heck, I even missed the tweebs."

"Wow, that's big," Ron replied, amazed. He paused for a moment before speaking again "Hey KP, were you serious about that whole Lilo visiting you in Middleton thing? I mean, what would happen if we had to go kick some bad guy butt?"

"Relax Ron, she'd be fine," Kim told him "besides, we'll deal with that when, and if, we come to it. Right now, let's just enjoy this wonderful scenery."

And so the two teens took in the sun soaked coast and the majestic water as they made their way back home from a vacation that hadn't quite been what they expected, but still had left them with a number of wonderful memories.

THE END.


End file.
